1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
As a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor element and a terminal are mounted on a substrate, for example, a semiconductor device that is mounted on a vehicle and has a function of power control and the like is known. In the semiconductor device, the substrate and the semiconductor element are fixed via a first solder layer and the substrate and the terminal are fixed via a second solder layer.
However, in the semiconductor device described above, since the semiconductor element and the terminal are disposed in the proximity of each other, there has been some cases that the second solder layer that bonds the substrate and the terminal outflows toward the semiconductor element during soldering, establishes electrical continuity with the semiconductor element, and prevents the semiconductor device from being operated normally.